1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to tape recorder-playback machines and in particular to a novel tape machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most tape machines of the prior art have utilized six selector keys and often times the head deck which must move to engage the magnetic tape has tended to bind or cock as it is moved back and forth so as to engage the tape. Also, prior art tape machines have required complicated mechanisms for sensing the non-erase slot of the tape cassettes. Furthermore, prior art tape machines have required complicated structures for mounting the two tape reels on the tape machine.